


And Then She Hit Him With Her Gun

by PaperPrince



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rivers birthday but the Doctors not behaving as well as he could be... </p><p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then She Hit Him With Her Gun

Trying to act brave but failing miserably the doctor winced as Rory dabbed disinfectant on the angry bloody wound on his knee, that was large enough for the doctor to warrant treatment but not nearly as serious as the doctor was making out. Thankfully for him Rory had been there to prevent the braw early on so the doctor had little more than a few cuts and burses. It was amazing how quickly the Doctors had managed to get into his latest misadventure considering he had only arrived forty minutes ago in his bright blue box.

The relatively simple task of cleaning and bandaging the Doctor up was made harder by the Doctor's constant fidgeting and moaning the "Can't you sit still for a moment?" Rory complained.

The doctor didn't answer, as he was too busy sneaking glances at the table where River Song sat tinkering with her latest toy. Trying his hardest not to laugh Rory made another final attempt at getting the doctors attention. "Doctor" he said loudly clearing his throat "Doctor I promise I will get you the biggest ice cream you have ever seen from the sundae bar if you cooperate with me now and let me patch you up"

His words seemed to have worked their magic on the Doctor, who obediently sat letting Rory do his stuff while his mind wondered.

"Are there blue skittles- I mean do they have them yet?" Asked the Doctor suddenly, all traces of his bad mood gone "because they are amazing with ice cream, oh and cake- there will be cake right? Every good party needs cake"

"Yes yes" replied Rory as he shooed the doctor towards the enormous mound of ice cream, hoping that sugar would not make the time lord any jumpier (as today was not the day to be dealing with **that** , not on top of everything else) and went to find his wife "But don't tell Amy I said you could have the ice cream, I'm meant to be punishing you" he yelled after the doctor.

He found her easily, even with the large crowed of people that had gathered for the event, her beautiful bright red hair standing out easily despite the colourful exotic decor. He was just about to tell her about the doctor's run-in with Trevor the terrible, which he had successfully broken up before it had properly began, when he noticed that she was deep in conversation with one of the vilest beings he had had the misfortune to meet.

Anxious to avoid another confrontation he stealthily hid himself behind the one of giant balloon shaped dolphins that filled the large hall, leaving his darling wife to deal with the witch. Thankfully the round plump orange monster's loud voice travelled nicely to where Rory hid.

"A good family friend you say? Really? I had no idea, I had assumed he was one of the entertainers or something... anyway the way that man reacted was completely over the top, after all he was just trying to be friendly, all boys do that sort of thing... I see no reason for him to get upset over it, after all Trevor didn't even manage to kiss her! She hit him with a water gun... No, no she actually threw the gun at him! The lack of manners these days, honestly it's as if your daughter was..."

Unable to contain himself any longer, a laughing Rory snuck of to see how the birthday girl was fairing up. He had hardly got father then the large heap of unopened presents before he found himself ambushed by a mass of pink frills and blonde curly locks.

"Daddy!" Yelled an excited Melody Pond, embracing him tightly "You'll never guess what the doctor's done now!" she said giggling and pointing to the rapidly increasing mountain of ice cream that was quickly threatening to swallow up everything.

Rory sighed, prepairing to run "why can't we have just one nice ordinary birthday party?" he thought outloud.


End file.
